onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Chapter 656 Prediction
Well,this is my 1st prediction ever.I hope it will be good :D Chapter 656:A dragon slayer Page 1 Luffy:*star eyes*A TALKING DRAGON?!?!SUGEEE!! Usopp:*comicaly slapping Luffy**eyes popping out*WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT THIS??You should be scared! Dragon:*some fire is seen coming out of its mouth*You are not welcome here. Page 2 Luffy:Ha?Why? Dragon:I am the guardian of Punk Hazard. Luffy:*serious face*About that,someone called us from this island.That man was screaming in pain and told us something about samurais. Dragon:You know about the samurais?...this changes everything. *The dragon releases a huge wave of fire from its mouth Page 3 *Luffy jumps on his right side,Zoro and Robin jump on their left sides and Usopp start running *The fire wave chases Usopp Usopp:*scared face fault*Why is the fire chasing me? *Right before the fire wave would him him,Usopp jumps after a wall and remains uninjured Usopp:The dragon seems pretty strong..*puts his googles on*A brave warrior should fight it. Page 4 *Luffy is on a huge rock Luffy:*pissed off*HEY STOP!! I am going to kick your ass if you hurt my nakama. *The dragon ignores him and shots a huge fireball at him Luffy:*shadowed eyes*I told you... *Luffy lifts his right arm in the air and activates his Gear Second Page 5 *Luffy takes his usual Jet Pistol stance Luffy:*serious face*Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!! *Luffy fires his technique *The fireball gets a huge hole in the center of it *The dragon is suddenly punched *The fireball simply passes Luffy *Luffy's right hand is slightly burned Page 6 *The dragon is seen standing without any serious injury Luffy:Ah?A Jet Pistol wasnt able to scratch the dragon? *Luffy streches his right arm behind him a lot Luffy:Busoshoku:Koka! *His arm darkens Luffy:Gomu Gomu no... *The dragon suddenly releases a huge fire wave towards Luffy Page 7 *Luffy suddenly disappears and reappears,using the speed of Gear Second,at some distance from the dragon *The dragon turns to him and starts shooting fireballs at him *Luffy continues to use the speed of Gear Second to dodge the fireballs Luffy:*pissed off*I wont be able to use my technique if he keeps me off my range. *Suddenly,a Pop Green is seen flying towards the dragon Page 8 Usopp:Midori Boshi:Devil!! *The Pop Green transforms into a huge man-eating plant *The plant catches the dragon with its vines Usopp:*grins*This will hold you....Midori Boshi:Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!! *Usopp shots another Pop Green at the dragon *The Pop Green releases a huge explosion in the shape of a skull Page 9 *The dragon emerges from the smoke created by the explosion without much injuries Usopp:*surprised face fault*What?Impossible!! Dragon:Weak humans... *The dragon swings his tail at Usopp *Usopp docks,and dodges it in the last second Luffy:HEY DRAGON!! Page 10 *The dragon turns around and sees Luffy standing on a huge rock with his right arm,being huge Luffy:Busoshoku:Armament!! *The skin on Luffy's right hand darkens *Luffy jumps high in the air Luffy:GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!! Page 11-12 *The dragon tries to dodge Luffy's technique Usopp:*serious face*Midori Boshi:Bamboo Javelin!! *Usopp fires a Pop Green under the dragon *The huge bamboo forest created by the Pop Green lifts the dragon in the air *Luffy's punch hits the dragon directly and sends it flying into a building *Luffy lands on the ground Page 13 *Robin comes near them Robin:Is it over? Luffy:*pant*I have no idea,that dragon is really though. *The dragon emerges from the building with little injuries Usopp:*scared*What?You were able to damage him only a bit with that? Page 14 Dragon:You will pay... *The Dragon shoots a huge fire wave,double the size of the ones he shot earlier *Luffy uses the speed of Gear Second to take Robin and Usopp out of the fire wave's way Robin:Mil Fleur:Gigantesco Mano!! *2 huge hands emerge from the ground,near the dragon and punch him in the head Page 15 *The dragon sees Zoro with his back turned at him *The dragon releases another huge wave of fire at him Usopp:ZORO!!BEHIND YOU!! *Zoro turns around Zoro:Ha? *The fire wave hits him directly Page 16 *Zoro is seen in the middle of the fire wave Usopp:ZOROOOO!!! *Zoro fastly unsheats his swords and disappears *Zoro reappears behind the dragon,with his swords covered in fire Page 17 Zoro:Yaki Rengoku Oni Giri!! *The dragon gets 1 small scratch on his body and a huge cut Dragon:Impossible... *The dragon turns to Zoro and sees the Shuusui Page 18 Dragon:*trembling*That sword... Zoro:*serious face*What about it? Dragon:*trembling*The sword of a dragon slayer... Zoro:*serious face*Ha?Dragon slayer? Category:Blog posts